Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron
Avengers: Age of Ultron is a 2015 American epic superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, produced by Marvel Studios and Marvel Entertainment, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and 20th Century Fox. It is the sequel to 2012's The Avengers and the eleventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is notable for the incorporation of the X-Men and Spider-Man into the MCU as well as Christopher Nolan's only contribution to the MCU. Plot In the Eastern European country of Belarus, the Avengers—Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton—and Colonel James Rhodes raid a Hydra facility commanded by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who has been experimenting on humans using the scepter previously wielded by Loki. They encounter Strucker's test subjects; including Peter Maximoff, an American born mutant who was kidnapped by Hydra in 1975 and experimented on ever since, and Wanda Maximoff, Peter's female clone and adopted daughter. Peter can move, think, and speak at supersonic speed, while Wonda can engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. Rogers apprehends Strucker while Thor retrieves Loki's scepter. Peter and Wanda escape aboard while Strucker is held in custody in the Raft prison. Back in New York, Banner and Tony Stark discover an artificial intelligence within the scepter's gem, and secretly decide to use it to complete Stark's "Ultron" global defense program. The specter brings Ultron to life, who gains control of the War Machine suit and accidentally seemingly eliminates Stark's A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. while gaining controlling of the War Machine suit. He interrupts a celebration, demanding to know his identity in what Stark described to be a "confused state". Banner and Stark explain to both Ultron and the Avengers that Ultron was built to maintain security and safety across the world as well as to hunt down Hydra, which began after Stark's retirement as Iron Man. Ultron "calms down" and retreats to a small computer. Rogers is hostile to the idea and the rest of the team is angry that Ultron was kept a secret from them. The next day, Stark begins to build a new suit for Ultron, the first time since his retirement. Almost one month later, Peter and Wanda, having stowed away on board a cargo ship, arrive in New York. Homeless, the duo are left to roam the streets of Manhattan, where they encounter a group of muggers. Peter and Wanda fight them off, to which they meet the vigilante Spider-Man and the former X-Man Logan (aka Wolverine), who were amazed by their powers. Peter remembers Logan as one of the men (along with Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy) who recruited him to help break his father out of the Pentagon, and pleads with Logan to allow him and Wanda stay at his residence until they can find a permanent home, to which Logan reluctantly agrees to. Meanwhile, the Avengers and Ultron are sent to Namibia to arrest Hydra smuggler Ulysses Klaue as well as eliminate the local Hydra sector.